


Fireworks, Cracklers and Matches, Oh my!

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Fighting for Freedom Domesticly [3]
Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Dad John, Language, M/M, Sassy Feather, Why Nat Feather and Lance aren't allowed alone together, mom Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Really at this point it's a given not to leave the three youngest in the house by themselves. It's a recipe for disaster. Espically if all three just happen to be geniuses.ORFrom Mom and Dad the reason why Lance, Nat and Feather are no longer allowed alone together without proper adult supervision.No Jack you don't count so stop asking.





	Fireworks, Cracklers and Matches, Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say you need to check out Mayonakakisu's work Aching for Freedom? She based it off of Bandages and Kisses which was based off if Aftermath. Which is why I can write these stories.

Nobody knew how Nat could her hands on so many explosives. They just knew she had them and damnit did Feather want to use them. Lance just so happened to have matches on him. Through the mutual efforts of Nat and Feather he was involved.

Nat threatened him and Feather flirted with him. After all anyone in the house knew about Lance's crush on the young girl. Something she liked to use to her advantage. (No she didn't like him back. Okay maybe a little stop staring at her!)

Like some knock off version of the three stooges the looked out of the second floor. Feather gave a slight maniacal laugh at this. Nat grinned and high-fived her. An anxious Lance looked around. He was a little freaked out. He was waiting for someone embody to come shouting at them. As it stood no one had.

Nat pulled them into an empty room careful not to shut the door. She started talking. She was the unanimous leader of the three troublemakers. Well two troublemakers and a man who really needed to learn the word no.

"Okay everybody should be asleep by know. Which is perfect for our plans. Here is how it will go......"

With that she laid out the plan. The plan was rather quite simple if you asked Feather but it worked. That was all that matter.

The plan went something like this. All of the room would have at least one firework in it. They didn't have to worry about matches or sparklers the mansion seemed to have an unnatural abundance of them. Why? Only God would know why. Matches where a giving with all that was going the sparklers one could only guess. If the planned it just right everybody would be in the rooms when the fireworks go off. They would have the matches close to the wick of the firework and the sparkler would be on and when it went to the bottom it would let the match and in turn the firework. Looking back it was a miracle it went as planned and no one got killed or the house went up in flames.

They finished off at five-thirty and Lance and Nat realized it would be stupid to go back to the living room and basement respectively. Feather eyes had light up and she had squealed. She had given an honest to God squeal. Nat and Lance looked at her strangely.

"Sleepover!"

Nat had grinned at this and Lance pales. Stammering aloud he would brave the living room. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance because Feather pouted and like said before he doesn't know how to say no. With that they marched up to her room. Lance refused to get on the bed with the girls and slept on the hardwood floor instead. Nat and Feather shrugged there shoulders and shared the bed. The talked a bit more. Which was how they (Nat and Lance) found out Feather's name.

"Abby call me Abby. My full name is Abigail but Christ I hate it."

 

They woke up at eight to screams and loud explosions. They look at each other for the longest time. Finally Feather started cackling followed by Nat and finally Lance gave a small laugh to. Only to be stopped by the door slamming open.

John was absolutely seething and Jim looked disappointed in all of them. Which considering Jim that was a feet in itself.

"Feather! Library with me know. Jim will be joining us. Nat basement with Bill and Jack. Lance you'll be in the Children's Room with Ismai and Ryan. Jim and I will personally escort you with Feather."

They took Nat to the basement first. Bill was tapping his foot inpatiently and he was pissed. Meanwhile Jack just looked upset they didn't involve him.

Lance was for obvious reasons next. Ismai was sitting poised with her lips pursed. Ryan took one look at Lance scowled and grabbed his arm. Yanking him inside. The door closed with a resounding thud. Now it was just Feather, Jim and John. Trying to lighting the mood Feather spook up.

"And then there were three."

It didn't work. John's frown deepened and Jim shook his head in irritation. It was quiet the rest of the way to the Library.

Once there Feather wordlessly sat down at the coach. Her head was bowed and it was clear she knew she was in some major trouble. Jim sat down and stared at her for the longest time. John simple paced until he slammed a book down in front of Feather. She flinched at the loud sound and looked. John's eyes were blazing with fury.

"How absolutely STUPID are you? No it's clear you are painfully stupid considering the stunt you just pulled!"

"John...."

Jim murmured it in a warning tone the younger man. Said man paid no attention to him. Far to steamed to care at this point.

"So many people could have been hurt. YOU could have been hurt."

"We-we th-thought it wou-would make p-p-people would lIke it. Gi-give hope!"

"Give hope! Give hope! Stop dwelling about it."

Then his face blanked. This set everyone in the room on edge. Turning sharply to the girl John said something he would regret the rest of his life.

"I wish Matt would have succeeded in killing you, Abigail."

Feather recoils like John had physically abused her. Eyes staring up at him like a doe she starts shaking. Jim gives a gasp.

"John!"

"Apologize! Apologize now!"

Feather stayed there dumbly and it sets John farther off.

"I said NOW! God damnit Abigail why can't you listen!"

 

At this she trips over herself. In her desperation to flee she barely notices the angle the foot moves. She only knows it hurts but she needs to get out there.

Jim sits on the couch truly lost at this point in his life. He wants to help. Christ he wants to help but he isn't sure what to do. He knows Feather is reeling big he also knows John needs someone there with him. Thinking he would have a better luck with John he goes to the other man. After a while John snaps out of his rage induced trance. Looks blankly ahead for awhile then pales.

"Oh my God. What have I done? Jim what have I done? I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't."

"I know. I know. You were just upset."

"That doesn't excuse what I said to Feather!"

After that John pauses and blanched harder.

"Oh my God! Feather I need to find her. WE need to find her. God I hope she is okay. I swear I didn't mean it!"

With that both Jim and John pursue Feather.

 

Throughout Jim and John's interaction Feather bolted from room to room apologizing. When she gets to Ismai and Ryan. They have calmed down and are talking to Lance. Feather in her haste to open up the door tears her right hand to shreds. It's terrible the way her hand looked. They all look to up in shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I just wanted to make everyone feel a bit more happier. Tell them to not give up. I wasn't thinking. People could have gotten hurt!"

Ryan careful holds his hand out. He was the closest to the door and my extension Feather Ismai was always better with handling emotion.

"Lance told us Feather. We can't fault you in that and no one got hurt."

"BUT someone could have. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have dragged Lance and Nat into this. I'm an idiot. Maybe Matt should have killed me...."

Before anyone in the room could put a stop to her finally though. She was gone. The room was eerily quiet. No one had a clue of what to do.

Feather finished all of her apologizes and dodged concerned people. Stumbling into the bathroom she collapsed on the porcelain tile. Breathing heavily she threw up in the toilet. Shakingly she continues throwing up. Until eventually all she could get up was acid. Sobbing she felt a hot flash course through her veins. Shaking she wipes the sweat off of her brow. She starts the water it's ice cold but she doesn't care. She doesn't care she is still in cloths she is just too hot.

 

That's how Jim and John find her. John wails slightly and turns off the water. He careful takes the shaking girl out of the water. Jim gets to work on warming her up. John just holds her tightly in his arms. Finally she is out of her wet cloth and into one Jenny's dresses. Speaking of Jenny she is hovering over the edge of the door. Looking to her best friend in panic. This girl had helped her regain her childhood memories. The girl who also gave everyone hope. Ryan, Ismai, Jack, Lance and Nat are there. They all swear they never want to see her this pale again. They were again painfully reminded of her age. She wasn't even legally an adult know. She was just a kid with to much on her shoulders. A kid with a bigger heart that caused her pain. They all leave when it becomes clear they can't help anymore. Jenny being the last one gone.

Laying her down on her bed. Feather sits up stopping them. Her eyes are red rimmed and she is shaking.

"Stay." She croaks it out shakily staring wide eyed at them.

"Don't want to be abandoned by another family can't be abandoned. Just stay! Please. Please. I'll be good just stay."

Jim and John do stay with her and all the nights that come they stay with her.

 

Feather was the first one awake unsurprisingly. She rests her head on John's chest. John wakes up to her staring up at him. Nudging Jim awake they both turn to her. Sniffling again she wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday I wasn't thinking. I really wasn't and that lash out was stupid of me. I know."

John grabs her jaw and shakes his head and pulls her class. She sobs into his side. Jim rubs soothing circles in her back. For the longest time the only sound that was heard was Feather's muffled sobs and breathing. John breaks the silence.

"I'm so sorry Feather. I get so angry now a days I just lash out and I understand you want to help but there is only so much you can do. I was stupid wishing you dead but I was so worried. If you want me to be honest I don't give a damn about this house. I've lost to much but I was worried about you. I hate yelling. You do understand why I did it right?"

She nods her head in understanding. Jim clears his threat.

"Feather I am also sorry I just don't know why to do with you. I love you and I should have chased you but........"

She hugs him tightly and sobs in his chest. He hugs her back. She had been through so much. They all had but they had each other as a family. The Firewood-Falls. That's them alright and Feather why she wouldn't change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a tad darker and longer than I thought it would. Oops? I hope the ending was fluffy for you though? Right? Also this is officially a series know I just need to figure out how to put it in order..... anyway reviews? Also I own nothing except maybe Feather's characteristic.


End file.
